Endless Dream
by akahime-chan
Summary: A dream that’ll never end for this happy and cheerful girl. No one can stop her from reaching to her dream of becoming one of the best beybladers in the world. Not her friends, not her family, and especially not the top beybladers themselves. Full sum in
1. Chapter 1

**Endless Dream**

**By Akahime-chan**

**A/N:** Hello all. I just couldn't stand it. I just had anotherto do a beyblade fanfic cause I'm just a big fan with the show. Though I really don't have a favorite character in there… okay maybe except for Oliver. ; I hope you enjoy my story. The summary is right below this author's note, as you can see. Have a good time. Oh! And if you see any grammer or spelling error, please, forgive me! >. 

**Summary:** A dream that'll never end for this happy and cheerful girl. No one can stop her from reaching to her dream of becoming one of the best beybladers in the world. Not her friends, not her family, and especially _not_ the top beybladers themselves. Once she set her mind on something, she'll head towards it, but the thing is, is that she gets sidetrack easily. How will she ever reach to her dream that doesn't have an end to it? She might not be able to reach that dream cause it goes farther and farther away from her every single day. The only thing she can do is try to reach up to it by going on a journey perhaps. And on this 'journey', she shall find hope and love, of all kinds. Kind of an AU fanfic, since I haven't watched season two or three yet :p.

**Setting**: Two years later after the third season (and please don't expect the other characters in here, since I don't know them or what they're like. Gomen nasai! I don't like leaving anyone out, but...). The BladeBreakers, Majestics, All-StarZ, D-Boys, and the White Tigers are all back together again for the next world tournament!

**Chapter 1:**

"Yes! Only one more day of school!" A chirpy girl's voice cried out happily throughout the large city of Kyoto. It was a bright afternoon that Saturday and school was out for the day! The bright blue and sunny sky had no clouds in sight. It was a beautiful day with itsblue skies and a bight yellow sun that shined happily for the kids of Japan.

A group of four girls walked out from a corner of the street, walking quietly through the busy streets of that afternoon. One of the four girls' minds, the shortest one, wondered off from the planet and into space, thinking hard of what she should make of her summer -or at least half of her mind did anyways. Even though she was the shortest and had a baby face, she was really the oldest out of the four girls. They all even looked alike, same color hair and same violet eyes. The people that passed the girls knew that they were definitely sisters.

The other sister, who was the second tallest, held a big happy smile on her face. She held no care in the world in her violet eyes. She was the one that shouted happily about one more day of school. She being the second tallest was good, since she is the second oldest in the group. There's no mess upon her age when people guessed how would shecould beand she doesn't need to scream and shoutat anyone for mistakening her to be the youngest or oldest.

Then there was the tallest sister, who was the second **youngest**, who was just walking straight ahead and wanting to go home. When you first take a look at her, you see nothing but a regular girl. But look even closer andyou see a glamorous girl with long black hair. Comparing her long hair with her three sisters', they'll never catch up to her length.

The youngest, who was the second shortest, her dark brown eyes glared at everyone she saw. Or maybe she was scolding at the people that walked pass by. She didn't want any of them bothering her smooth and quiet walk home. She didn't care what others thought of her, as long she's happy how she is living with her life, she doesn't need another opinions on it. Though, there are times when she doesn't know that she's glaring at the people walks by, even though she had been told by her second oldest sister that she's been giving people the look that was scolding them for somewhat reason. They all just found it funny and the youngest sister is still doing it. Don't know if it's intentional or what.

Finally, after all the silence, the happy-go-girl said something. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. "You know guys, this summer just might be boring."

"You're right, Chikyuu." Her big sister agreed. "I think there won't be anything for a seventeen year old girl like me to do during the summer, but doing summer jobs."

"That's true." Agreed the tallest sister, with a smirk.

Chikyuu gave the tallest sister a goofy smile. "Aw, don't be so mean to Umei, Umi. Umei will be making money for us so let's be thankful." She gave the taller girl a peace sign.

Theeldest, named Umei,glared at the smiling girl. "I didn't agree to anything like that."

Chikyuu gave her big sister another one of her famous peace signs. "Well, you have to, if you want to go shopping with us that is."

Umei crossed her arms and stuck her nose up into the air. "Hmph, like I would go shopping with you guys. You three would probably eat all my money up in three hours."

The youngest sister laughed loudly after hearing that comment. She couldn't hold it in, it was _so_ true! The three sisters walked and watched their littlest sister laugh her head off.She finally gains control of herself 5 minutes later. "Okay, sorry about that." She told them, wiping tears out of her dark violet eyes.

"Chah, yeah right." The three sisters said in a unsion, all flatten their eyes at the girl.

She suddenly laughed again. Being with her sisters was the only best thing in her life. She had two moods when she was with her sisters and those are eithershe's happy or she's angry with them. "Okay, okay…" She said after a minute later. "Now, I'm done."

The three oldest sisters stared dryly at their youngest sister, asking, "You sure?"

Giggling sounds came out from the little girl's mouth, but she nodded anyways. "Yes, I am."

"I wish I can laugh that long, Sora." Chikyuu told her littler sister, sighing depressingly. "But, no! I can laugh only for one minute. I think that means I'm the nicest girl on earth." She told them with an innocent smile. They all only laughed, knowing that it wasn't all _THAT_ true. "Come on!" Chikyuu ignored their laughs and told them all with a huge grin, "Let's race home!" And right after that, she left them, laughing her head off, since she got a head start.

"Cheater!" The three sisters shouted at the running girl.

"You're so going to die when I reach up to you!" Sora, the youngest,screamed after Chikyuu, chasing after her.

Umi and Umei quickly followed, wanting to beat up the cheerful and easy target sister of theirs'.

-----------------

The sky darkened but the moon and the stars shined brightly that night, lighting up the way for the people who wanted to get home that night. It was a peaceful and kind night and many were getting sweet dreams.

The four sisters all were in one room together though, and they all weren't asleep yet. Umei was typing some things into her laptop. Heryounger sisterstried tosee what she was typing on her laptop, but she wouldn't let them come anycloser to her or her laptop's screen.Sheeez, her and her privacy, what's up with that?

Chikyuu was sitting on Sora's bed, looking up into the night sky from the opened window in Umei's and Sora's room. Umi was listening softly to some music on her CD player, humming to the rhythm. She hummed quietly and respectfully, trying not to disturb anyone, especially her sleeping parents. As for Sora, well, she was trying to get some shuteye like her parents. The only thing that kept her up was the light in Umei's room. Umei refused to turn off the lights in her room since she was still on her laptop -typing nonsense probably.

Chikyuu hadn't blinked once since the time she looked up into the black sky with white lights. She was staring off into a distance, wondering and questioning to herself for a long time.She thought out loud, "The stars are so far away… but I'll make it to them one day. I am a Sagittarius, after all. The Sagittarius shoots his arrow to where he or she want it to be and they'll never stop until they reached that goal, even if the journey has no end to it... or maybe more like if the journey was endless."

"What the heck are you talking about Chi?" Sora sat up, unable to fall asleep even further due to Chikyuu's mumbling.

Chikyuu glanced over at the short girl with a smile. Sora was glaring at her like always, so to counter it and annoy Sora even more, Chikyuu smiled even wider."Nothing… I'm just talking to myself."

"Well, if you're just talking to yourself…" Sora started, lying back to where she was sleeping. "Then get out of our room and goes to your's and Umi's." She demanded annoyingly.

"I really don't want to go yet." Chikyuu said with a soft smile. She looked up into the sky again. "It's two floors down, in the basement. There's only one window down there and you can't see the stars from there." She explained.

"Oh well." Umei told her with a shrug. "It's a sign that there will be a wall blocking your way to the stars," Umei sighed hopelessly,"but don't let that stop you." Umei advised.

"Whatever... I know, Umei." Chikyuu stretched her muscles as she stood up. "Come on Umi." She gave the taller girl a light kick on her legs –she was lying on the ground, still listening to her music, half asleep.

Umi looked up at Chikyuu who was standing over her. Umi quickly understood why Chikyuu had stood up for. So she stood up as well and they both walked out of the room and headed straight towards to their own room. "Night." Chikyuu told her two sisters before she and Umi had stepped onto the stairs.

"Good night." Umi said right after her.

"Night." Both Umei and Sora replied.

"Good night mom!" Chikyuu shouted with a smile.

"Good night!" She heard her mom cried back.

"Man, am I tired." Umi yawned.

"Let's have sweet dreams tonight Umi." Chikyuu said with her usual big smile. "Okay?"

Umi shrugged. "Okay."

Chikyuu skipped a couple of stairs as they headed towards the basement where their bedroom was located. "I know that I'll have a good long dream tonight. The stars are beautiful today. They don't shine that brightly in a city. They must want some people to be happy tonight." She gave Umi a big and bright smile.

She gave Chikyuu a clueless look, but nodded anyways. "I guess so." Umi was never the one to talk to much. Even though Umi listens, there were times when she didn't understand. Umi had a simple, _simple_ brain.

After a few seconds of silence, they walked into the basement and turned to their right, walking through the darkness of the nearly empty basement. There was a curtain, slightly opened and they walked into the '_room'_. It was as large as Sora's and Umei's. But who knows which room was messier. Umi was the only one that liked to keep things clean so her side of the room had nothing but a couple of dust.

But on the other side, on Chikyuu's side, there was paper everywhere on her desk amdon her PC, which **WAS** on her desk as well. Other things were stacked under Chikyuu's bed and little pieces of papers were the floor, on her side of the room.

But comparing this room to the Umei's and Sora's room, it was nothing. Umei had a lot more things stacked on her desk and a few things under her bed. Umei had TWO desks that were filled with books and more books. Sora, on her side of the room, was filled with junk and more junks; all either were in shoeboxes or was stacked together by her desk. Their floor was equally as messy.

Chikyuu jumped onto her bed, falling asleep quickly. Umi sat on her bed, turning off her CD player and putting it away. She got comfortable before falling asleep too. But before falling right to sleep, Umi looked at the direction of where Chikyuu slept. "Nighty night, Chi. Sweet dreams." Of course, the girl will dream of sweet dreams, since she's chasing an endless dream.

---------------------

The birds were singing happily when the sun rose up from the east. Birds flew on that morning, back and forth, happily. In the same neighborhood with flying birds, the sounds of a loud alarm rang right from one house.

Chikyuu turned over to her alarm clock and groaned, _snoozing_ her digital alarm clock before she fell asleep once more. She was too tired to get up at that time. She just wanted a little more of peace and quiet of the morning that she couldn't see or hear.

Ten minutes later, the alarm clock cried again. Chikyuu carefully reached out for her nightstand and _snoozed_ her alarm clock once more, falling right to sleep again. _'Just a little more sleepand then I'll get up.'_ She promised to herself.

When ten minutes past again, the alarm clock rang at full volume. It was trying to get the two girls in the room to wake up for the last day of school -and besides, it was programmed that way. Chikyuu sat up, removing her covers and stretched her muscles back and forth. _'Man, how much I hate getting up in the morning.'_ She thought. When she was finally stretched and sat up, she turned to her alarm clock and finally turned off. The black haired girl looked over at to her year younger sister through the darkness, the sun hadn't _even_ risen up yet. It seems that Umi haven't heard the noisy alarm clock whatsoever.

Chikyuu sighed with a smirk. _'She will always be a deep sleeper…'_ Chikyuu turned on her lamp and saw her bright red beyblade right by her little lamp. She smiled brightly and picked up her beyblade and gave it a kiss. "Morning Hiriku. How are you feeling today?" She gave it a big smile. On top of her blade was a bitbeast picture that was three-headed dog with a snake's head for its tail and scars were located all over its white furred body.

Chikyuu then heard Umi moving and looked over to her. Umi turned over to Chikyuu and quickly sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned tiredly, "What time is it?" She asked her sister who was holding her prized procession.

"The usual, 3:00 in the morning." Chikyuu giggled nervously.

Umi nodded. "Oh, okay… set the alarm at five for me." She lied back down onto her bed, turning away from Chikyuu.

Chikyuu's head popped out a vain. "You didn't even hear the alarm clock, how do you expect **_it_** to wake you up?"

But Umi was already fast asleep.

Chikyuu shrugged hopelessly at the girl and stood up. "I think I'll just wake her up in two hours. Yes! Works for me! Then what should I do the next two hours…?" She asked herself. She walked up the stairs, which it lead straight into the kitchen and turned on one of the lights and sat down on the breakfast table. Thinking of what to make of her morning. "I… don't know." She told herself cluelessly.

------------------

The four sisters walked down the stairs in the city of Kyoto, like always, heading to their private school of theirs'. Chikyuu wasted her two-hour free time with a two-hour nap, on the breakfast table.

The girls were wearing their high school and middle school's uniforms. Both Umei and Chikyuu wore the high school's and Umi and Sora wore the middle school's uniforms. The two uniforms were similar in a way, both being sailor suits with the crest of the mascot on their chest, but only with different colors.

"Oh man!" Chikyuu yawned loudly, smacking her lips harshly. Her eyes were full of life like that afternoon when they left the school, but it still held a little sparkle of her soul in it. "I am sure tired!" She complained.

"That's what you get when you wake upthree in the morning Chi." Umei sneered.

"_Oh_, don't be jealous." Chikyuu cooed.

"Who wants to be jealous with a girl that wakes up 3:00 AM in the morning?" Umei countered with a small smile.

"_You_." Chikyuu plainly stated. "Cause you know that you can't get up that early." She laughed, quickly signaling a victory sign with her two fingers at Umei's face.

And with that, Umei had nothing else to say. If she continued, they both would've kept countering each other, leading into a different topic, then into another topic, and so forth. To put it short, they both will argue only about nonsense if they continued on with the conversation.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. I'm going to go ahead first girls." Chikyuu told them with a wink.

They knew what that meant. "You're going to go beybattle the boys yet again, aren't you?" Umi asked, not surprised one bit. Ever since she could remember, Chikyuu had always challenged the guys, no matter how strong or weak she was. And the guys were happy to play with her, since there were not many other girls that beybladed and wanted to go against them. Umi admired her courage to talk to guys, not blushing at them, and not be shy when the guys were around. She was so outgoing.

Chikyuu nodded to Umi's question and gave her a smile before stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "Even though we're the strongest team in this city, we can't slack off. I must get stronger! I will be one of the best beyblader on this planet. If fate lets me, I hope that it let me cross the lines of the best beybladers in the world and I'll take their ranks." She pointed to herself to emphasis what she said was a vow to herself and her sisters –though, she know that they didn't really care.

"Good luck." Her three sisters said simply.

"This is the problem with you guys!" Chikyuu pouted. "You guys aren't motivated enough to go past the lines of being City Champions."

"Well duh." Sora rolled her eyes. That was the thing with them. All except Chikyuu did it only for fun. Chikyuu dreams way too big sometimes. "We aren't interested in Beyblade as much as you are, Chikyuu. This is a boy thing anyways."

Chikyuu pouted again, glaring lightly at her little sister. "Sora, you don't know anything. This had been my dream since the day I saw my first beyblade on television. I was so fascinated by them that when we got into a store, I got daddy and mom to get it for me right there and then. It was the happiest day of my life! Daddy passed down Hiriku to me so that I could follow his dream, too! And since I already shot the arrow to the star, there's no stopping me." She smirked proudly.

"Yeah, yeah." Sora told her, walking pass Chikyuu coldly. She could care less.

Umi, on the other hand, smiled at the determined girl. "Well, I think it's cool."

Sora stopped in her tracks and turned around. The girls looked at her and saw that her face was smiling widely at Chikyuu. "Me too… I think it's cool that you have such a dream." Her smile then turned into a frown and turned around. She hated smiling and hated showing others her positive side, even to her sisters. She mumbled distastefully to herself as she walked further away from her big sisters.

The eldest shrugged. "I sometimes don't get why you even like the thing. Sure, I got mom's bit beast and I'm happy and all, but I did get it **_last_**. So I really don't actually know that feeling yet." Umei told her.

"That's right." Chikyuu grinned as they walked to their school again, following right behind Sora. "You've only started playing 2 years ago after seeing us three playing and got interested. Mom and daddy always wanted you to be the first to beyblade, but you were always so sucked in with education."

"Hey! At least they were happy that that I were serious in _something_!" Umei countered, kind of offended what her little sister told her.

"Anyways, I'm going ahead." Chikyuu had totally ignored Umei. She really wanted to go battle the boys at her school. "See you guys there."

-------------------------

"Go Dragoon! Knock it out of the ring!" The World Champ cried to his Bit Beast with a cocky smirk. He was located in the front yard of a private high school of Kyoto, with a large beyblade dish that was dug into the ground, just for the student's amusement. The champ, Kinomiya Takao, was going against one of the boys in the high school that stood behind them.

Now why would he, the World Champ, be in Kyoto for? And more like: why was he and his teammates are doing in Kyoto for? The whole team, the Blade Breakers, were there, standing behind the World Champ, and they were getting a lot of attention, since the Champ had asked the boys if he can beybattle them for a bit. Takao was itching for one since his long travel, in a van, from Tokyo.

His teammates were kind of bored though. They came across the school on accident. Their real goal was to find a hotel to sleep for the night before they headed onto their destination. But thanks to blue haired boy, they were pretty much behind schedule.

Dragoon had knocked out his opponent out of the bounds again. Rei, the black haired and golden-eyed neko-jin, was refereeing for the battles and declared the victory to Takao. It was already his fifth win already and they all were a breeze to him.

Rei turned his blue-eyed friend. "Had you have enough yet, Takao?"

Takao rubbed his nose and laughed. "Not yet, Rei. Just a few more!"

"Hurry it up, will you?" Kai, the Blade Breakers' team leader, called to Takao. "We're late as it is."

"Don't go ruining my fun, Kai!" Takao gave his leader a dry glare. Short-tempered as always the World Champ was. "Just a few more!" He informed his leader with a smirked. His leader, though, wasn't happy.

Chikyuu stopped in running after entering the school's gates. She breathed back and forth, trying to catch her breath. "Man, that talk with my sisters wasted five minutes of my beyblade time. Now I get to beat only 5 to 6 people today. So sad." Chikyuu complained, fake tears rushing out of her eyes.

When the cries of her male friends echoed loudly into the air, Chikyuu looked up, catching sight of the large group of her males friend who all had surrounded around the beyblade dish. Chikyuu scratched her head, confused. She didn't dwell on it too long and walked up to the group of students.

Chikyuu squeezed through her guy friends and saw one of her guy friends (who pervious fought with the world champ), down on his knees, trying to fix his beyblade, which broke when it fell out of the beydish.

Chikyuu pushed through the boys lightly, trying to get to her friend. When she couldn't get through because it seemed that they were frozen for some freaking reason, she had to tell them, "Excuse me." The group of boys all turned and their faces all lit up at the sight of Chikyuu.

"Hey! Chikyuu! What took ya!" They all cried happily at the same time.

Chikyuu giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well, my sisters held me up for a while. But I'm here now. Make way. I want to see what's wrong with Ryo's beyblade." They all did what she asked and she ran up to the guy, who was a year younger than her. She kneeled beside him. "Hey, what's up Ryo?" She gave him a tap on shoulders.

He looked up at her and shook his head. "Nothing… my beyblade parts came apart that's all… and I can't seem to put them together." He said sadly.

Chikyuu smiled at the boy and petted him on the head. "It's better than having it trashed and tore into pieces, right?"

He smiled back, agreeing. "Right."

Chikyuu smiled even brighter, glad that her friend felt a little better. Then Chikyuu looked over at the other side, where the blue haired sixteen –or seventeen –year old guy was arguing with the other guy (who seemed older than him as well) with pale blue hair. "So, is the one with the darker blue hair beat you?" She guessed.

"Yeah…" He answered, looking at the girl confused. Not confused who was the one that beat him, but confused why didn't Chikyuu recognize the world champ?

"Well then." Chikyuu got up on her feet, dusting her pants –even though it wasn't dirty.

Takao was done arguing with Kai and looked to the other side. "Huh?" _'When did that girl get there?'_ He thought. "Who are you?" He asked the smiling girl.

Chikyuu giggled and waved at him. "I am Sato Chikyuu." She took a closer look at the blue haired boy. "Oh man, how dense am I? I just finally recognized you, you're the world champ, KinomiyaTakao, right?" She laughed at her stupidity.

"Wha? You just noticed?" Takao asked, losing his balance.

She nodded, now giggling. "That's right. Well, this will be a fun beybattle then." She smirked and slowly got out her launcher and beyblade.

"Are _you_ challenging me?" Takao pointed to himself, half confused.

"Uh-huh. I won't miss my chance going against you, Takao. Are you going to turn down my offer?"

Before Takao could answer her question, the crowd was already roaring with exciting and shouting Chikyuu's name. _'Wow, the girl must be strong if she got that kind of attention… or either else, she's just popular since she **is** pretty cute and all.'_ "Well, I really don't want to defeat a girl." He argued.

All the guys from the high school shouted angrily at Takao, for underestimating Chikyuu and her skills. But Chikyuu only shrugged, not offended at the comment at all. "Who cares?" She smirked once again.

"Well, I do." Takao scratched his face.

"Well, I don't."

"Aren't you afraid that you'll lose?"

"No."

"Well, I do."

Chikyuu smirked even wider. "Well, too bad." _'I'll show you, Champ… the power of my love for my bitbeast. He'll crush you with no problems.'_ "Get ready!" She told him, already setting her beyblade onto her launcher.

"H-hey! Wait-!" Takao started to protest. '_Man, what a persistent girl!_'

The blonde haired laughed at the two opponents. "Just take her challenge Takao!" He encouraged with a big smile.

Before the World Champ could reply to Max's encouragement, their team leader had something to say, "Max, little girls shouldn't be playing with the big boys." Kai stated harshly. Chikyuu's friends all glared coldly at the leader, but he gave no care to their stares.

"Wow, what an _asshole_." She muttered dryly. _'You underestimate girls too much.'_ She thought bitterly. _'If I ever get a change, I'll whoop his ass.'_ She thought amusingly.

"Let's not have girls and guys segregation thing, Kai." The shortest of the team reasoned. "It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, everyone has a right to play and challenge." Then the brown haired boy turned to Takao. "Just show her what you got, Takao!"

"Easy for you to say, Kyouju! I don't want to pick on girls!" Takao told him.

Finally, "Takao, if you don't want to go against her, then I will." Everyone turned to Rei, who had offered to beybattle with the girl.

Chikyuu smiled brightly. She shrugged careless whom she was battling against. "Rei is a fine challenge too! Takao, if you don't want to beybattle me, that's all right! You can referee for us! This'll be fun." She said to herself with a confident smile. She couldn't wait to see how the battle would turn out like.

* * *

Yep, yep! That's it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Endless Dream**

**By Akahime-chan**

**Summary:** A dream that'll never end for this happy and cheerful girl. No one can stop her from reaching to her dream of becoming one of the best beybladers in the world. Not her friends, not her family, and especially _not_ the top beybladers themselves. Once she set her mind on something, she'll head towards it, but the thing is, is that she gets sidetrack easily. How will she ever reach to her dream that doesn't have an end to it? She might not be able to reach that dream cause it goes farther and farther away from her every single day. The only thing she can do is try to reach up to it by going on a journey perhaps. And on this 'journey', she shall find hope and love, of all kinds. Kind of an AU fanfic, since I haven't watched season two or three yet :p.

**Setting**: Two years later after the third season (and please don't expect the other characters in here, since I don't know them or what they're like. Gomen nasai! I don't like leaving anyone out). The BladeBreakers, Majestics, All-StarZ, D-Boys, and the White Tigers are all back together again for the next world tournament!

**Chapter 2:**

Rei walked up to Takao when he declared that he'll beyblade the girl, while Chikyuu waited patiently for them to switch positions. Takao gave Rei a weird look. "Are you sure you want to go against her? It seems that they all 'love' her or something." Takao glanced at the crowd of cold glares from the male students from the private school.

Rei laughed. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I want to see if there's another talented girl who knows how to beyblade, other than Mariah and Emily."

"Okay, whatever." Takao shrugged. He left his position for Rei to take and he went to where Rei last stood. "Well, this is a no time limit beyblatte! Are you ready?"

Chikyuu aimed it for the middle of the beydish. Rei noticed this and did the same thing, hoping that their beyblades will clash together, if they were to let go at the same time. **_It_** might give him an advantage in the beginning of the battle, making _her _lose some balance and spin.

"I'm ready!" Chikyuu shouted cheerfully.

"I'm ready too." Rei nodded confidently.

"3-"

"Oh, by the way, my name is Sato Chikyuu." She introduced herself again.

"2-"

"Have fun." She gave Rei a wink, who blushed back at her.

"1-!"

"Let it RIP!" Chikyuu shouted joyfully.

Rei shot his beyblade at the same time as Chikyuu did, but strangely missed Chikyuu's beyblade by a couple of degrees. '_Damn it! She must have known what I was planning to do… But that doesn't matter._' He thought.

Chikyuu's beyblade was spinning in the middle of the dish, and Rei's beyblade circled around her beyblade, waiting for the right moment to strike. It seemed that Chikyuu was waiting for an attack from Rei or something. Both of them didn't want to make the first move. Rei only continued to spin around her, he didn't want to take a risk attacking first and having her counter. "Well, Rei, I'll let you have the first move. Try to attack me, or I'll attack you." She told him advisably.

'_Try? What did she mean by that?'_ Rei didn't want to dwell on it too long, since Takao had already made them late for their schedule. So the long black haired neko-jin couldn't afford to waste any more time. So, he smiled. "Well, since you offered. DRIGGER!" His eyes narrowing at Chikyuu's beyblade. Drigger responded to his master's request and charged straight forward at Chikyuu's beyblade at full speed.

"He fell for it!" One guy shouted.

Rei glanced over at the shouter and quickly back to the dish just when red beyblade disappeared right at the last minute before Drigger could even get centimeter closer to her beyblade. Rei looked up at Chikyuu. She was really focused on the beybattle. She hadn't looked up at Rei since the last time she had talked to him. Her excited violet eyes didn't blink once and were her eyes were only set on Drigger.

Kyouju was now really drawn into the battle now. It was rather strange the beyblade disappeared like that. _'A beyblade **CAN'T** just disappear into thin air… it **has** to be speed… and if my theory is right, then that is **some** fast speed she got.' _And so, he got out his laptop to record the battle. "Man, I wish I had opened my laptop sooner so that I could've caught that shot." Kyouju sighed. His laptop was fully ready by the time he was finished being regretful and he started recording the two's beybattle. "Oh well… it seems that this 'Chikyuu' is more powerful than Rei –or any of us –had suspected."

"I agree." Max nodded once. "I can't find her beyblade anywhere."

Kai had the same theory as Kyouju, he knew that beyblade just don't dissapper. "Her speed is incredible." Kai commented. "But Rei should have no problem with her."

"Is that so…?" Kyouju asked his leader, but when the pale blue haired leader didn't reply, Kyouju turned back to the battle.

Chikyuu looked up at Rei, with a sad and disappointed face. "I guess it's getting boring huh?" She asked him innocently.

Rei gave her a confused look. "Wha-?"

"You don't mind if I _did_ chip your attack ring, right?" Chikyuu asked inoffensively. "I don't want to hurt anyone's treasure." She set a finger on her lip.

"What are you-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, a voice interrupted him. "Just finish him off, Chikyuu!" Everyone looked behind Chikyuu. Her sisters were there right behind Chikyuu, unnoticed too. Chikyuu thought annoyingly, _'When did they get here?'_

"Sora's right, Chi." Umei agreed with a small frown. "Stop wasting your time. You got only 2 minutes before the school bell rings."

Chikyuu snapped her fingers. "Damn. I didn't think I have to waste so much time on a battle before… but I guess it depends on the opponent." She laughed softly.

"Hurry it up, Chikyuu." Umi smirked. "Stop using Hiriku's _Havoc Speed_ and just use one of his attacks."

Chikyuu nodded sadly. "Okay… and I wanted to play with him a little more."

"Don't be mean." Umei told her with a cold glare. "Be nice and don't look down on him."

"I'm not looking down on him! I think everyone equally! Why do you think that I don't go easy on anyone?" Chikyuu crossed her arms and pouted at her big sister. "And besides, I was just joking." Chikyuu giggled happily.

"Whatever." Umei sighed, irrigated that she _still_ couldn't tell when Chikyuu was serious or not. "Just try to look like you mean it sometimes."

"I got it. Hiriku… Rampage Crush!" She ordered with a wide smile.

Her beyblade finally showed up behind Drigger, chasing right after it. Rei growled angrily. Her beyblade was faster than he thought. "Counter it with Tiger's Claw, Drigger!" His beyblade started to glow green and the white armored tiger appeared instantly. Drigger looked ready to pounce on the red beyblade.

Chikyuu giggled. "Aww… cute! But, do you want to take a look at my bitbeast?"

Rei gave her a shocking look. He didn't think this girl could have a bitbeast. _'It's strange…'_ Rei thought to himself, suspiciously. _'It seems that wherever we go, we just meet those who has bitbeasts… it's like, we who have bitbeasts are connected together and will eventually have to meet those with other bitbeasts.'_

"Hiriku, dodge that pouncing cat first with _Havoc Speed_!" She told the beyblade, which it quickly disappeared right before it was body slammed by the big feline. "NOW…! Hiriku! Come on out and protect what is important to you!" She summoned with a blissful smile. A ghost white three-headed dog with scars all over his body appeared out from Chikyuu's red beyblade, howling, piercingly everyone's eye with its painful cries. It was the twice the size of a mammoth, or perhaps even bigger than that.

When the dog bitbeast continued its howl, everyone couldn't take its wailing anymore and began to cover their ears. Even Chikyuu had to do so.

Umei had already covered her ears right at the second when Chikyuu had summoned her bitbeast. She growled angrily. "I hate it when Hiriku appears… every _single _time he appears he howls like he's in pain." She said to herself.

"What's up with that bitbeast?" Takao shouted through the howls, angry that it was trying to paralyze them or something.

The three-headed dog finished its piercing cry, it turn its heads towards the target and growled angrily at the White Tiger. The three heads barked so many times at the feline as it whipped its snakehead tail back and forth to intimidate the White Tiger. His barks and the whip of its tail didn't even flinch the feline; it angered the White Tiger even more. Both bitbeasts looked ready to tear each other apart.

"Get a hold of yourself Hiriku!" Chikyuu called to her bitbeast. It lowered down, turning to his owner and whimpered at Chikyuu sadly. She smiled brightly at it at how obedient it was. She nodded to him. "Don't worry! Just continue on with your attack, little one! Rampage Crush!" Chikyuu told her bitbeast with a giggle.

"Chikyuu is having way too much fun with this." Umei sighed hopelessly at her little sister, uncovering her ears now.

The three-headed dog howled again once and charged at Drigger in a blind rage with no warning. Drigger, though, was ready for the big dog and slashed his claws a couple times at it but missed when the dog with ease and without any of its full powered speed as well. This is what surprised Rei the most. "How did-?" It was much bigger than an elephant and it could still dodge Drigger's attacks?

"We've been watching you and your team closely." Chikyuu informed Rei with a smirk. "We know the timing of your attacks so don't bothering attack if you can't modify it."

"What the heck does that mean?" Takao asked, angrily.

'_Stupid Chi.'_ All of the three sisters thought at the same time. They glared at her. Sometimes, Chikyuu could be so stupid and loud mouthed.

Chikyuu ignored Takao and his question. She watched Hiriku tackle Drigger, making the feline fall onto belly. "Oh come Hiriku. You can do it!" She cheered. "You're the best!"

Rei ignored his opponent and his surroundings. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. The only voices he could hear in his head was him and Chikyuu's voice. **_'We know the timing of your attacks so don't bothering attack if you can't modify it.'_** Chikyuu's voice whispered into Rei's mind secretively. _'What does that mean…? Did she just give me a clue how to defeat her? Why would my opponent give me an opportunity to defeat her? Well, whatever it is… she just helped me out.' _Rei opened his eyes and smirked victoriously.

Chikyuu noticed this and gave him a small smile. _'He's up to something.' _She looked at Hiriku and pointed, "Let's just try to finish this off _now_, Hiriku! Go!"

"Oh no you don't! Drigger and I haven't given up yet!" Rei told her, his eyes flashing confidence brightly.

Chikyuu was taken aback by his words. She smiled slightly. _'Experiencing the real beybladers than watching them on television is a whole different feeling to it._' She then smiled sweetly at the neko-jin, confusing the golden-eyed male. "I'm glad." She said happily. "But I can't afford to lose." She told him simply. "Rampage Crush!" She ordered her three-headed dog to attack again.

"Drigger!" Rei signaled. The white tiger stood its ground, confusing the violet-eyed girl.

"Watch it, Rei!" Takao warned his friend. "What are _you_ doing?" He demanded.

"Takao…" Max started, glancing up at the angered blue haired boy, giving him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. Rei has it all under control. That girl gave him a clue to take her down." He explained. "Look." He gestured over at the battle and Takao quickly turned.

Right when the two bitbeasts almost made contact, Drigger nearly dodged Hiriku's tackle. The dodge had caught **_everyone_** off guard, even his own teammates. Rei and his white tiger used that time, when both bitbeast and Chikyuu was still confused and stunned, to strike a full assault on them. Rei didn't want to risk any more time. He didn't want her beyblade or _bitbeast_ to disappear again. It'll be hard to battle a fight when you can't see the enemy.

Takao smiled widely. "All right!" He cheered happily. "I don't know how he did it, but Rei did it!"

Max chuckled nervously at Takao and the density of his head. Kai snickered at Takao too, which force Takao to turn around angrily and demand what was so funny. So his team leader replied to his question, "You should have listened more carefully, Takao. That girl, Chikyuu, gave Rei a _huge_ clue."

"And that is?" The blue haired male questioned, pouting.

Kyouju sighed at his typical friend. Didn't his brain grow up over the years yet? Guess only parts of it did. "Get this Takao… she already learned all of the timing of Rei's moves already. And when she said '**we know the timing of your attacks so don't bothering attack if you can't modify it.'** She meant that if you don't adapt and change the timing of your movements, you wouldn't be able to beat me."

And it just hit Takao; he gave Kyouju a questioning look. "What? Why would she give him a clue like that? Did she want to lose or something?"

Kai sneered. "Who knows? And who cares. As long the Blade Breakers don't lose face here and to a _girl_."

Takao sighed, half agreeing with his leader this time. _'But that would make it only an easy win. There's nothing fun and challenging about a easy win.'_ Takao said sadly as he turned back to the battle.

"Tiger Claw!" When another tackle fully missed Drigger again, the white tiger turned around, jumping on top of the huge dog and dug its claws deep into the bitbeast's back, creating a huge wound.

Her bitbeast howled in pain as Drigger refused to let go of its back. "Try to get him off, Hiriku!" Chikyuu cried worryingly and in fear. "Please!" She begged her bitbeast. But it was no use, no matter how much her bitbeast jumped around; the tiger never let go and dug its claws deeper onto its back as the minutes past by. Chikyuu's sister turned to her, alarmed. What was she doing or thinking?

Umi covered her ears again due to the horrible painful howling who Hiriku refused to stop his cries. _'If Chi doesn't call Hiriku back now…'_ The ground shook back and forth as the large bitbeast jumped around to get the feline off the canine's back.

Umei bit her lips. She was worried for the bitbeast as well. _'How far will you go to win, Chikyuu? You're hurting Hiriku really bad.'_ She sighed mentally. _'If only you didn't open your **big** mouth, Chikyuu…'_

'_Chi… Hiriku won't last…'_ Sora glanced impatiently at Chikyuu who had refused to give in. _'Forget about your pride girl and protect what's important to you! Even if you did get Drigger off now, it probably wouldn't have much strength in it left!'_ She screamed angrily in her head.

"That's _enough_!" Chikyuu shouted, hurt. She looked at Hiriku, with a strong will of fire in her eyes, but it wasn't the will to win, but the will to survive. "_Havoc Speed_!" Chikyuu ordered calmly. "Get him off your back and come back to me!" She pointed to herself. All three heads of the dog's eyes flashed once and both bitbeasts disappeared without a sound. It was only a couple of seconds later when Drigger was thrown right into the middle of the dish, returning back into its beyblade. It hardly had any spin in it left. But… Chikyuu's bitbeast was nowhere in sight.

"Where is it…?" Rei cautiously looked around the dish.

A zipping sound was made and a red beyblade flew out of nowhere and into Chikyuu's hands. She caught it with ease and she clasped the red beyblade hard. She opened her hand, revealing a huge crack on her beyblade. She clasped it again and tried hard not to let her tears fall. "I'm so sorry." She told it softly. She looked up at Rei, who was still confused what was doing on.

Though, Rei was confused -at the fact that all of a sudden, both bitbeasts disappear and then Drigger shows up, and then her beyblade returns back to her to her hand. What was going on? Did he win? Did she give up only because of a crack on her beyblade? His questions were going to be answered.

"Congrats. I give." Chikyuu smiled brightly at him. "You win."


End file.
